Generally, a hydraulic excavator, which is a typical example of construction machines, is comprised of a lower traveling structure, an upper revolving structure mounted swingably on the lower traveling structure, and a working mechanism liftably provided on a front side of the upper revolving structure. Further, the lower traveling structure and the upper revolving structure form a vehicle body of the hydraulic excavator. Furthermore, the upper revolving structure is largely constituted by a revolving frame forming a supporting structural body; a cab which is provided on a left front side of the revolving frame and where an operator gets on board; an engine and a hydraulic pump mounted on a rear side of the revolving frame; and an operating oil tank and a fuel tank mounted on a right side of the revolving frame.
Here, in the case of replenishing the hydraulic excavator, a fuel supply truck (fuel tank truck) is used, and its fuel supply hose is connected to the fuel tank to replenish. However, in a work site where the hydraulic excavator is used, roads where the fuel supply truck can travel are not numerous. Accordingly, in many cases, an oil storage container such as a drum can in which fuel is stored, a portable fuel pump, and a fuel supply hose are transported in advance to the work site. Then, at the time of replenishing, the fuel pump is set to the oil storage container, and the oil supply hose is set to the fuel tank of the hydraulic excavator, so as to perform replenishing. Accordingly, with such a prior art, the fuel pump and the oil supply hose, together with the oil storage container such as a drum can, must be transported to the work site, which is troublesome.
Accordingly, among the hydraulic excavators, there is a type which is equipped in advance with a fuel pump for injecting fuel into the fuel tank from the oil storage container and an elongated suction hose provided by being connected to a suction port of the fuel pump and adapted to suck the fuel in the container toward the fuel pump (see, for example, Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-266377 A).
With this hydraulic excavator, as the suction hose is extended and a suction port at its distal end is inserted into the oil storage container, and the fuel pump is driven in this state, the fuel in the oil storage container can be supplied into the fuel tank. In addition, the arrangement provided is such that, at normal times when replenishing is not carried out, the suction hose is coiled up into a compact form and is accommodated in a case provided on top of the revolving frame.
In this case, in the hydraulic excavator according to the aforementioned Patent Literature 1, each time a replenishing operation is carried out, it is necessary to extend the suction hose coiled up over its entire length and coil it up again into a compact form so as to be stored in the case. Hence, there is a problem in that labor and time are unfavorably required for the replenishing operation. Moreover, in order to keep the suction hose in the state of being coiled up in a compact form, the suction hose must be bound by using a binding band or the like. Since the suction hose in its entirety is coiled up in the compact form when it is stored, there is a problem in that a loop kink is unfavorably formed in the suction hose during the storage, making it difficult to extend the suction hose during the replenishing operation.